With Broken Wings
by jesscaa
Summary: Mitchie hasn't heard from Shane since camp ended. Going to Christmas party she finds herself in bad situations only to be helped by a someone from her past. This is all good until she learns that maybe they weren't even there. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **I **Do Not Own **Camp Rock or any of it's characters.  
Though I know we'd all like to(:

* * *

Mitchie Torres gazed dreamily at the soft white snow that felt gently out her window. With Christmas Eve being on this night snow fell upon the tiny town at just the right time. School was out do to heavy snow, which couldn't have been an even more perfect week. Of course it would be all the more special if a certain dark haired boy had accompanied her on this day but she knew for a fact it would be quite impossible.She hadn't seen or heard from him since camp ended and she took that as a clear sign he had forgotten her.

Sighing she hesitantly sat up from her bed pulling off the warm blankets that lay over her cold boy. Debating whether or not it was worth climbing out of the warm comfort of her mattress. But knowing full well that she must, due to the fact that it was time to go down to the Country Club for their Christmas Eve party, she hastily got out of bed. Pulling on her heels to match her red dress she checked herself in the mirror. Her hair fell down her back in soft brown curls with her bangs straight and just like before, dancing right above her eyes.

Walking downstairs she met her parents who were hurriedly moving about the house desperately attempting to get ready to go.

"Oh, honey you look beautiful." Connie Torres' face was plastered with a wide grin as she greeted her daughter on the stairs. "That dress is really cute on you," She smiled once more before seeing the look on Mitchie's face. "In a total non-mom way."

Mitchie gave a forgiving smile and proceeded in making her way down the stairs. "Well take a good look because the next time you see me in one of these things will be about this time next year." Mitchie grabbed the keys and handed them to her dad, who had been looking hopelessly since about the time she had arrived downstairs.

"Thanks." He managed to speak after the embarrassment he had just faced. Connie and Mitchie suppressed a laugh and headed for the car.

The ride was somewhat quiet as they enjoyed the lights and children playing out in the snow. How Mitchie longed to be a child once more. Nothing was ever complex in their lives. No worries, no thoughts on the future, to them it was all about the moment they were in. And she wanted that more than anything.

"So what are all your friends doing this Christmas." David Torres broke the somewhat uncomfortable silence and looked to Mitchie through the mirror.

"You mean the one friend I have that lives in this state?" Mitchie's happy mood did down noticeably.

Connie looked to David as if telling him to change subject as she could tell the one they were on was way to stuffy on a special occasion. Silence filled the car once more and David could have sworn he saw a few tears attempting to break lose from her brown eyes.

Once in the parking lot Mitchie unbuckled and looked up front, "Sierra's out of town." She finally answered before proceeding to get out of the car.

Both parents exchanged looks before they too got out of the car. All three walked towards the building that was colorfully lit up in silence. Mitchie couldn't help but feel guilty for the sappy mood. She shouldn't have snapped back there, but she couldn't help it. She was definitely more than simply _unhappy_ about having to leave all her friends from camp behind.

"After you." David opened the doors for both of them and they stepped into an even more lit up room. Teens, kids, and adults everywhere dancing, laughing, having a good time getting to know new people and meeting old friends on this special occasion.

Food assortments were set up on red and green tables on either sides of the room. Connie and David immediately began catching up with old friends they hadn't seen it awhile because of different work and day schedules.

Sighing Mitchie looked around the big room that had several fireplaces going. Walking to t table she traced her finger along the edge, hiding her face from the crowd of teens she recognized all to well. Cheerleaders and jocks. The reason she absolutely dreaded school.

"Hey Mitchie right?" One of the shaggy-haired blonds turned to face her and the conversation amongst the whole group came to an immediate stop.

_Damn._

"Uh yeah." Mitchie shyly turned to face the group. Who now were all basically sizing her up as if deciding whether or not she should even be allowed to talk to them. But nonetheless it was the captain of the football team who began to talk to her.

"Your new here right?"

"No." She simply gave him a look as if he wasn't worth her time.

"Oh." For a moment she actually felt he was blushing at this statement. "I'm Cody."

Mitchie nodded then continued to walk forward, still tracing her finger on the outlining of the cloths.

"Hey you wanna take a walk?" Cody stepped out in front of her and is friends gave him an insane look. Almost as if pleading in their minds it was weird reaction to the apple cider.

Mitchie sighed once more, contemplating on the odds of him most likely not being interested in anything she had to say. He was actually more than likely trying to get her out of her dress.

"Why not." Mitchie kept on walking a Cody raced to keep up. They exited the formal room and began walking up the long spiral staircase that led to the deck up top.

"So tell me about yourself."

This question took Mitchie by surprise, but her surprise quickly faded as she was expecting his next move. "Uh..."

Cody placed his arm around Mitchie's waist, his arm moving farther down with each step they took. Grasping his hand she pushed it away.

He grinned at her and attempted to grasp her hand.

"Stop it!" Mitchie pushed his hand away once more. As she expected all he wanted was to get her out of her dress. After all he was captain of the football team, he was also a senior so overpowering a 16 year old girl would not be that hard.

"What's wrong babe?" He smirked pulling her tiny waist closer to him as she attempted to wriggle free from his grasp.

"Babe? Would you cut the crap and let me go?!" Mitchie wasn't as terrified as she probably should have been. Maybe it as because she was expecting this, but why had she still gone up here with him? She had no idea.

"No come on don't be like that." His voice was real low and his hands found their way to her neck where it tied.

"Stop!" Mitchie demanded pulling away she began to run. She hadn't even made it to the stairs before he pulled her by the waist causing both of them to fumble backwards. Rolling on the floor she struggled to regain balance as he tightly held her wrists.

Her instinct was to scream and try as best she could to kick him... Well you know where. But in this matter screaming was useless and a shortage of breath. She was two rooms, and one story away from the party. Which was blasting loud music.

Cody laughed at her ounce of endurance she had left, knowing that he had won the somewhat long battle between the two. Untying the top of her dress his finger stroked the top of her leg, going further and further up each time.

"Stop it!"

Cody looked to her as this request was completely stupid. He kept on kissing her neck and cheeks slowly making his way to her mouth. "Keep struggling and you won't like what's coming." Without hesitation he pulled out a pocket knife.

"Dude she said lay off!"

Before she could tell who it was, Cody had a big swollen mark on his eye and had spun around on the floor. "Dude what the hell is your problem?!" Cody regained balance and held his hand to his eye.

"You have a five second head-start before I call the police."

And with that Cody had bounded down the steps, most likely going to tell hid friends he scored.

Mitchie sniffled a bit wiping the tears from her face. Turning to find the man who had basically saved her life he was nowhere to be seen. He sounded a bit like... Almost as if it had been... _Him. _But she knew that was impossible.

The balcony doors blew in a harsh wind and she instantly covered her arms to warm them. Whoever had saved her was out there. ANd to be honest it almost scared her. She contemplated many times as to whether she should actually go out there.

Finding her courage she stepped cautiously out onto the deck and was swept away by the view. Christmas lights and colorful trees were all around the club. She could see little kids running around with their friends playing tag most likely.

Holding her arms out she embraced the cold closing her eyes and feeling the wind splash on her face. She felt a jacket being thrown around her which made her jump from her state of peace and quiet.

She could feel to arms rap around her and lift her onto the railing of the balcony. "Oh my god!" She began to freak as thoughts of it being Cody rushed through her head, was he trying to kill her? Pounding the arms that refused to let go of her she looked down and began to panic even more.

"Sh sh sh." Mitchie slowed a little but her breaths were still fast and heavy. "Trust." The man who had his grip around her waist whispered into her ear. She had to admit it tickled a little and there was no way it could be Cody. It was most likely the man who had saved her _from _Cody.

"Okay." Mitchie took shorter breaths and held her arms out wide, closing her eyes she felt the cold embrace once more. This time feeling even better with a warm jacket over her shoulders.

Slowly letting her down the man who had once set her up, spun her around to face him. He gripped her arms as her found their way around his neck.

"Why are your eyes closed?" He whispered once more, causing her to giggle with a small smile.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Opening her eyes she nearly froze as to what, more who, she saw.

"Surprise."

"Shane!" Mitchie hurriedly leaped closer to him, if that was possible. Hugging him tightly she felt his breath against her neck and at one moment pondered the possibility she was dreaming.

"I missed you." He grinned broadly and spun her once more.

"I can't believe your actually here." Mitchie whispered with small tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"What have you been up to?"

Mitchie stifled a laugh at his question, "Way to be original." Smiling she leaned in closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

He pulled her closer and chuckled, "Hey I was just trying to make conversation."

"And your doing a great job." Mitchie added sincerely. Gazing up at him she couldn't help but feel lost in his eyes. This moment was perfect and with no doubt the nest Christmas Eve she had in awhile.

"Same old Mitchie." He smirked breaking the stare that had entranced them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mitchie pulled away with a sly smile begging to break lose from her lips.

"It means," He pulled her back closer to him and continued stepping around the deck. "You still don't care what people think."

"Are you kidding?!" Mitchie shouted but giggled after wards. She couldn't help but deny this statement, after all it seemed like everyday she strives to be someone different.

"I saw the way you handled those jocks downstairs."

"So you've been watching me?" She giggled and squeezed the back of his neck. The two spun for countless minutes in the silence, obviously just merely enjoying the presence of each other.

"So what happens now?"

"Hmm?"

"Where do we go from here. Am I ever going to see you again after this?"

Shane stepped away from her, sighing he walked to the balcony. "I can't."

"Why not?" This news shattered Mitchie inside. She had gotten him back, but for only one night.

"It's just not that simple. You'll see me again one day. Unless your bad." He smirked seeing the utterly confused look on her face. She grabbed the side of the jacket and snuggled a bit more into it.

"Well then what happens later? How long will it be before I see you again?" She stepped closer to him and laid her hand down on the bar.

Placing his over hers he gave it a squeeze, "Let's just worry about right now. Okay?"

Mitchie nodded with a slight smile, looking down she gave a hesitant sigh. She had finally gotten to see him again, but for only one day? Their had to be a reasonable explanation for this. Looking up his eyes were still on her. He was smiling like he had just received the best present he had ever gotten on Christmas.

Leaning down he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a light kiss. Just as he did so the clock struck twelve and after all chimes went off he pulled away. "Merry Christmas."

Mitchie beamed and wondered if he could notice the slight shade of pink she knew her cheeks had turned. "What did you ask for pop star?"

He looked at her as though the answer to this question was obvious, "A chance to be with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Taking his hand he smoothed it over her face and she looked down.

"Thanks."

Placing a finger underneath her chin he pulled it up so that she looked him in the eyes, "Dance with me?"

A questioning expression replaced her smile, "We just did."

"Again then?"

Grinning she placed her hands in his. "What about music?"

Shane smiled before pulling her closer.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
and tell me that you love me  
everything's alright, when your right here by my side  
when I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes._

Coming to a stop she looked up at him, "Did you write that?"

"Don't ruin the moment." He joked pulling her closer to him.

"Wiat what time is it?!" Mitchie frantically pulled back once more running back through the doors.

"It's twelve ten. Why?" Following her he placed his phone back in his pocket.

"Look I was supposed to meet my parents at eleven fifty."

"Wait your leaving." Shane's voice softened and he reached for her hand.

"When will I be able to see you again?"

Shane looked around nervously, "Very soon."

"You promise?" Mitchie knew she was lingering but she was having an amazing time with him, and to put it nicely, they could wait two more minutes.

"I promise." Kissing her once more he pulled away, dropping his hand from hers. Looking at him apologetically she knew he wanted her to stay longer. She herself wanted to stay longer. But she had to go. Bounding down the steps she burst through the front doors to find her mom and dad already in the car.

"I'm so sorry guys." Mitchie stepped in and pulled the belt around her and buckling it in.

"It's fine Mitchie." Connie smiled and David began to pull out of the parking lot.

"Mom you'll never guess who was there." Of course she left out the part where a jock nearly raped her. Knowing her mom she would probably hunt him down and get him in jail for as long as she could.

"Yes sweetie?" Connie laughed at her daughters excitement and was quite pleased that she had a good time.

"Shane."

She could have sworn her parents lives flashed before their eyes. Both of them got abnormally quite and David looked to Connie and she nodded. "Mitchie, we're gonna make a quick stop."

"To?"

No reply. In fact the silence was so awkward and heavy, she was merely to afraid to even cough without her parents going all weird on her again.

After about forty-five minutes Mitchie had almost fallen asleep but kept her eye open for signs as to where they were going. "Mom why are we here? This is Shane's home town."

Shortly after saying it they pulled into an empty parking lot. It was foggy and creepy outside and of course of all places, they were at a cemetery.

Her mom stepped out of the car and David signaled for Mitchie to follow. A flashlight in one hand Connie followed a path to the middle of the cemetery. Just being here at this time of night made Mitchie scared. But realizing she still had Shane's jacket she pulled it in tighter.

"That one. Right there. Read it." Connie's voice was depressing and Mitchie pondered whether if it as even worth reading.

"Uh okay." Mitchie grabbed the flashlight and bent down to level with the tomb stone.

"Shane Gray." Her voice choked up but Connie prodded her to keep reading. "August 15, 1989 to August 18, 2008..."

Tears strolled down Mitchie's cheeks and she stopped reading. "The last day of camp."

"He was in a car accident on the way home. The doctors called us but we couldn't find the heart to tell you."

"Take me home." Those were the only words Mitchie could find to say. Her mom had watched her cry herself to sleep because she was afraid to tell her the truth?

--

Mitchie laid in her bed as she looked up at her fan. This was probably the latest she had been able to stay up since the end of camp. Watching her fan spin endlessly she heard a soft knock at her door. "Yeah?" She was hoping it wasn't her mom or dad. They knew she was sad and mainly angry bout the news. But she didn't understand. She had his jacket, he had given it to her that night. How could she still have it and he be _dead?_

Sure enough,t here he was. He walked into her room and sat next to her. Managing to stifle a smile she looked to him, "Coming to get your jacket?" She gestured towards her night stand and he let out a laugh.

"I promised to see you soon, didn't I?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it(: Review please.  
**

* * *


End file.
